dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Future Shukumei
Future Shukumei (未来淑明) is a former Harmony God also known as The Harmonious God and the Last Angel who thought they all gone but one of the life and survive since Zamasu destroy them all. He's Destiny Wielder who detected any local species like Winston Churchill, George Washington and many more from his seeing, And also he is last living Angel and the last Seraphim. He still serve his master, Michael but in the future he killed by Zamasu or Black Goku. Future Shukumei is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: In the future he's now an adult with excellent muscular on with long blond hair with blue eyes and wear the same robe for his past and his staff as well. He's a former Harmony God long ago when he decided to pass the touch to Tail who is now the Second Harmony that Shukumei have decided to retire as the Harmony God after Toyo retire as well. Shukumei is now an Angel and still serve his one Master of the Omni-King Michael and no others, knowing he serve under the Hightest Ranks of all Angel. When Shukumei return from his daily when he sense something not right when he check to see what happen, when massacre and horror from what he saw. He witness many body of God of Destructions was killed in horrifying way and yet he sense that Whis and the others are erase including the Grand Priest and yet he wondering about his Harmony brethren including his Sister as well, and yet another horror take place on him when he saw many body of Harmony Gods and the Omni-King as well. He also to see that his sister is survive but when he found her body, she too among the pile. She pale and upset that the lost of his sister was killed by unknown he didn't know about before he figure out it was Zamasu or better Black Goku as Zamasu himself. He mourn the death of his sister and yet he saw the body of Uriel as well. And yet he wonder about Tail, to see that he alive as well, he checking every Unverise or muitlverse to see that Tail live and he found him and another one as well who survive Future Pandora. He also sense a great power from Black Goku and Zamasu that fact he remember correctly that Pandora warning seer is coming true and knowing this character is very jealous Core Person and see the death of his master in Mutliverse 1 - Unverise 7 who kill his own master and gain the rings, The Time Ring. So in the end he could join Tail and Pandora or find the way to rebuild the temple back way belong. Or better yet find Nazareth that he beilieve that Nazareth is alive that Zamasu didn't know that Goku is Da'at. That mean Nazareth is alive that he will find him and stop Black Goku and Zamasu completely destroy and erase. After he will find him, he will reunited with Future Tail and Future Pandora knowing the Last of Angel never give up on hope. Hope is the key to the Angel survive just like Future Tail and Future Pandora. Powers and Abilities As the Last living Angel, Future Shukumei is the most powerful Angel in Future Trunks Timeline and is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods in existence. Future Shukumei is much more powerful than his present counterpart and even that of Horus who is known as the most powerful Harmony God in existence. Future Tail stated that Future Shukumei's power has reached to the realm of the Omni-Kings and as such has become one of the most powerful beings of the 13 Multiverses. His power level is about 102,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Future Shukumei is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is the most powerful Angel of Future Trunks Timeline. Absolute Speed: Future Shukumei can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Shukumei can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: Future''' Shukumei is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Future Shukumei. '''Erasure Immunity: Much like that of Horus and Vigil, Future Shukumei possesses the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Universe Destruction: Uncommon for a Harmony God, Future Shukumei possesses the power to easily destroy a universe and everything in it. Nigh-Ultimate Indestructibility: 'As the Last Angel in Future Trunks timeline, Future Shukumei almost has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him near-immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However, Future Shukumei can still be destroyed by Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Nigh-Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Last Angel in Future Trunks timeline, Future Shukumei is nearly invincible in many different ways and activities which is physically, mentally, and spiritually, making him nearly supreme in several ways. However he is not truly invincible as his power is still no match against Goku and the Omni-Kings. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight '- The ability to take flight with ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Future Shukumei can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Future Shukumei is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement '''- Future Shukumei's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Future Shukumei's Ki-Blast is strong enough to easily destroy a planet. * Destruction '''- As a God of Destruction, Future Shukumei possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Future Shukumei utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating his body in aura, which destroys everything it touches. * Wrath of the God of Destruction '''- Future Shukumei holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like all Gods of Destruction, Future Shukumei possesses this technique. Shukumei creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Transformations Ultra Instinct Future Shukumei achieved this form, after Future Michael taught it to him. Future Shukumei's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 512,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Future Shukumei achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Future Shukumei became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Future Shukumei gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 768,750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Future Shukumei and Future Tail - Future Shukumei serves as Future Tail's superior and teacher. They both share a strong friendship with each-other. Future Tail considers Future Shukumei to be the only family he has left. Future Shukumei and Shido - Future Shukumei shares a good relationship with Shido, often giving him great wisdom about the future. Future Shukumei also told Shido to stop Shido Black from eradicating humanity. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Angels